PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The mission of the Tisch Cancer Institute is to advance basic, clinical and population health cancer research, so as to prevent cancer in heathy individuals and improve the lives of cancer patients and their families in our communities. In order to achieve this mission, the TCI strategic plan includes specific objectives and goals that guide the use of Development Funds. In order to facilitate inter- programmatic and translational research in the TCI, senior leadership made a commitment to support pilot projects that bring together laboratory, clinical and population science investigators. TCI Developmental Funds are also used to initiate and grow research facilities that are seen as critical for promoting the progress of TCI research programs.